the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Écran
| share = | share as of = | share source = | network = | owner = Bell Media | slogan = | language = French | country = Canada | broadcast area = National | headquarters = Montreal, Quebec | former names = Premier Choix Premier Choix: TVEC | replaced names = | sister names = Crave HBO Starz Cinépop | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = Bell TV | sat chan 1 = Channels 180-183 (SD) Channels 1890-1892 (HD) | sat serv 2 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 2 = Channels 780-782, 784 (SD) Channels 386, 389, 392 / 246, 249, 237 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable systems | cable chan 1 = Channel slots vary on each operator | iptv serv 1 = Bell Aliant Fibe TV | iptv chan 1 = Channels 881-884 (SD) Channels 981-984 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV | iptv chan 2 = Channels 161-164 (SD) Channels 1161-1164 (HD) | iptv serv 3 = Telus Quebec | iptv chan 3 = Channels 401-404 (SD) Channels 591-594 (HD) | iptv serv 4 = VMedia | iptv chan 4 = Channels 301-304 (HD) | iptv serv 5 = | iptv chan 5 = }} Super Écran is a Canadian premium television network owned by Bell Media. It airs a mix of commercial-free films and television series. Films are primarily sourced from the United States and Canada, while the television series consist of original series and programs from HBO and Showtime in the United States. History Launched on February 1, 1983 under the name Premier Choix, the channel was licensed by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to provide a national 24-hour-a-day French-language pay television network. It was owned and operated by First Choice Canadian Communications. Premier Choix had a difficult time attracting enough subscribers, as did a regional Quebec-based pay-television network called TVEC which was licensed in November 1982. Rogers Cable in Toronto couldn't add the channel until September 1983, and Videon Cable in Winnipeg didn't have the additional channel capacity to add it until its dispute with Manitoba Telecom Services (MTS) over ownership of the cable plant was settled. In the early years, before Réseau des sports and MusiquePlus were licensed, programming consisted of 70% movies and 30% sports. TVEC (Télévision de l'Est du Canada Inc.) was licensed in November 1982 as a regional French-language pay-TV channel from Quebec, serving Quebec, eastern Ontario, and Atlantic Canada (New Brunswick). In February 1984 these two channels combined to form Super Écran. CRTC Decision 84-32 In the late 1980s, Premier Choix: TVEC was awarded licenses for three additional specialty services, including Canal D, Le Canal Famille, The network was granted authorization for national distribution across Canada in 1996.CRTC Decision 97-18 On October 30, 2006 Astral Media launched an HD simulcast of Super Écran. Later, Astral launched HD feeds for all three remaining channels. On March 4, 2013, the Competition Bureau approved the takeover of Astral Media by Bell Media.BCE takeover of Astral OK’d by Competition Bureau, The Montreal Gazette (via The Canadian Press), March 4, 2013. Bell filed a new application for the proposed takeover with the CRTC on March 6, 2013;Astral and Bell Comment on New Acquisition Application to CRTC, Broadcaster Magazine, March 6, 2013. the CRTC approved the merger on June 27, 2013.CRTC approves Bell-Astral merger, CBC News, June 27, 2013. Retrieved July 16, 2013. On Shaw Cable, only the first multiplex channel is available. Multiplexes and programming Super Écran offers an extensive variety of Hollywood and Canadian movies, television series from HBO and Showtime, and original content. Super Écran operates four multiplex channels, numbered from 1 to 4 in standard and high-definition. A video on demand service, "Super Écran Sur Demande", is offered for digital cable and satellite subscribers, featuring programming from the Super Écran channels. International distribution * Saint Pierre and Miquelon - distributed on SPM Telecom systems. References External links * Category:Bell Media Category:Movie channels in Canada Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:French-language television networks in Canada Category:Commercial-free television networks